Double Trouble
January 26, 2019 (Discovery Family)Jared Albert (January 2, 2019) Discovery Family January 2019 Programming Highlights. Retrieved January 3, 2019.|partOfSeason = Season 1|episodeNumber = 26|writer = Sam Cherington|director = Allison Craig|previousEpisode = "The Volcano of Fears"|nextEpisode = "Homesick"}}Double Trouble is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Hanazuki Full of Treasures and is the 16th over all. Official Synopsis Hanazuki and her friends find themselves facing two threats at once: a Mazzadril dangerously near their side of the moon, and the latest dreaded monster baby that Chicken Plant’s about to hatch. Hanazuki thinks there might be a way to turn these twin disasters to their advantage: if she and the Moon Creatures all lavish Chicken Plant’s baby with enough wonderful mothering, maybe they can win it over to their side in time to save them from the Mazzadril. No one else thinks this will work. Summary The episode begins with the Hemkas playing catch with themselves, specifically Yellow being the "ball". Red catches Yellow at the brink of the Dark Side of the Moon. The other Hemkas are alerted that not only did Red and Yellow set foot on the Dark Side, they are standing right on top of a sleeping Mazzadril. Quietly, Red and Yellow sneak their way back to the light side of the moon. Hanazuki shows up just in time to see the problem. Immediately, she and the Hemkas head to the Black Treasure Tree. Hanazuki picks out some Black Treasures, and assures the hemkas that she knows what she's doing. Mirror Plant is in the vicinity however, and shows that Hanazuki is distressed on the inside. Hanazuki and the hemkas head back to where the Mazzadril was sleeping. Hanazuki was about to throw a Black Treasure at the sleeping monster before she was interrupted by Sleepy and Dazzlessence. The two of them demands for Hanazuki's urgent attention, saying that the problem is worse than the Mazzadril sleeping right next to them. Hanazuki is skeptical, but humors the two to learn what they're so afraid of. Hanazuki leaves Red in charge of the Black Treasures and the Mazzadril. At the trench, Hanazuki finds out that Chicken Plant is having a new baby, which means that there are two monsters for her to worry about. After some panicking between the moon creatures, Hanazuki hatched the idea of letting Chicken Plant's baby hatch so that they could raise it to fend off the Mazzadril. Although the moon creatures were dubious at first, Hanazuki was able to convince them to play along with her plan. During their agreements on their responsibilites, the egg has already begun to hatch. From it, came a beetle-like creature. Hanazuki is bewitched by how cute it is, but the other Moon Creatures beg to differ. Hanazuki names it Chicken Plant Jr. Chicken Plant Jr. is overwhelmed by the number of people surrounding it, and it cries. This goes all the way out to the sleeping Mazzadril, waking it up from its slumber. Left with no choice, Red hands over some of the Black Treasures to Orange, Blue, and Lime. Hanazuki comforts the crying baby, and urges the others to do the same. Everyone warms up to the creature including Chicken Plant, who is often dismissive of her children. Red and the hemkas he was with passed by the trench running and screaming. Hanazuki notices this and asks what happened to the Black Treasure she gave to them. A loud thumping shook the ground. Hanazuki turns to see the Mazzadril from the Dark Side is awake and cranky. Although Hanazuki exclaims they are not ready yet, Chicken Plant Jr. stands up to the massive beast. After a fight between the two broke out wherein Chicken Plant Jr. spits some web on the Mazzadril's eye, the Mazzadril fled from the Trench and back to the Dark Side. Chicken Plant Jr. has saved everyone. Their celebration was short-lived since Chicken Plant Jr. immediately transformed and flew away on a gust of wind afterwards. Characters Transcript View the episode's transcript here. Notes *In this episode, Hanazuki utilizes Black Treasures from the Black Treasure Tree as projectiles, since Kiazuki demonstrated them to be corrosive. *In this episode Hanazuki grows her second Blue Treasure Tree, located right next to Chicken Plant. Unhappy with this, Chicken Plant demands Hanazuki to uproot the tree and place it elsewhere, which she gets to doing along with Dazzlessence Jones immediately in the next episode.When Chicken plants's egg hatched, is gave off a green/yellow glow like the Xenomorph egg did in some Alien posters. *When Chicken plants's egg hatched, is gave off a green/yellow glow like the Xenomorph egg did in some Alien posters. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1